eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
An Ayonic Journey
Requirements *You must be a level 80 Troubador. *Ability to speak and understand the following languages: **Uruvanian from Words of Air **Death's Whisper from The Whispers of Death **Druzaic from Words of Pure Magic * Access to The Poets Palace * Access to Court of Korucust Starting the Quest #In The Thundering Steppes, Speak with in the back of the Centaur camp #In The City of Freeport (East), speak with in the Amphitheatre at the top of the hill #In The City of Freeport (East), at the , the island in the middle of the water where the Fences are, and speak with . #In Qeynos Province District (Harbor), speak with . She stands on the balcony of the third floor of the building directly North of Fish's Alehouse and Inn #In Qeynos Province District (Harbor), speak with Lyricist Trucci. She stands north of , across the water behind the round building . #In Qeynos Capitol District (South), enter the red portal of the mage tower. Click on A Chaotic History book and read it to be offered the quest. Ask the NPC's what the song is about. Steps #Travel to Rivervale and enter Laughing Trout (small door amongst the roots of a large tree, ). Click the hagralaphone #Travel to Enchanted Lands and talk to Camfred #Travel to Antonica and go to The Tower of Vhalen . Click the bell to summon A vision of Vhalen and speak with him. #Travel to The Thundering Steppes and go to the Shrine of Decay . Speak with The Ghost of Vhalen to receive the . #Travel to The Poets Palace and speak to The Djinn Master. #* You will need to have completed for access to Poets Palace, to speak Uruvanian, and the the 3 ring events ( The First Mirror, The Second Mirror, The Third Mirror ) to open 4th Mirror to reach Master Djinn. #Still in Poets Palace, rub the lamp . The will appear. Speak to him in order to receive the . #Travel to the Palace of the Awakened and make your way to the sixth floor where Skygazer resides. Speak to The Ghost of Vhalen (near the harmony bookcase) to receive the . #Travel to Castle Mistmoore and make your way to the thaumaturge room at . Click on the Ornate Case 89 to receive the piano key. *NOTE: when you click on the case, you will receive "a small block" which is used to activate the piano in the next step. #Go to the main entrance. Use the key on the piano in the main room (mouse over the keys until you see a ?, then right-click to place piano key 89) to summon the and receive the . #Travel to Rivervale again and re-enter . Click the hagralaphone again , at which point a 15 min timer begins counting down. #Travel to the ramp outside of The Tower of the Drafling and speak to . When you finish the conversation, she will turn into an 81^^^ mob which you must kill (relatively easy kill). You will then receive an icy gem. #* You must speak Death's Whisper to be able to talk to The Hagralazoo. #Travel to and head toward Click the frozen totem at . #Speak with nearby to update the quest. #* You must speak Druzaic to be able to talk to . #* IMPORTANT: Be sure to select the second option "I seek the Ward of Kelkarn". If you do not, you will be attacked and will have to speak with again to continue. You will have to hail him in order to get him to speak again. #Travel to the in and talk to . #Travel to and collect the artifacts below. #* at the center of the wind chamber #* in Bathezid green cristal gatekeeper room ) #* on 2nd floor of the island near the second sokokar post. Take the Spiral stairs down to #* inside , a bowl near the pit in the room to the right from the main hall #** This can be soloed by running into the room and clicking the bowl quickly before the social finishes and the mobs become aggro. #* inside , the red cube inside the cage #** You need to attack to get teleported to Jail. #** IMPORTANT: If you are L90 and oneshot the cenobite warden on the pull then you will have to wait for the zone to reset before trying again. I suggest pulling with a debuff to circumvent this issue. #* in the corner of the room with back outside in Chardok. #* inside the barracks, down by the edge of the water, next to . If sneaking you can stand at in the water and click on the then evac or CoH out of the zone. #Return to Historian Holdak with the artifacts. You will receive The Wards of Kelkarn. #Play the The Wards of Kelkarn to protect yourself from the Ayonic curse. #Travel to City of Mist and click on the mandolin (it's in a box in the corner) at . Speak to the Ghost of Vhalen. #Travel to Jarsath Wastes and click The Yore Flame . Either jump, take the ramp that takes you beneath the platform at the Temple of the White Lady or fly down if you have a flying mount. This will begin the side quest . ##Harvest 10 s. As of GU56, you no longer have to harvest the clusters; you can acquire them through trades or the broker if you wish. ##Return to The Yore Flame , and click it to summon . Your 10 Xegonite clusters will be consumed during this step. #Speak with . #Kill the following: #*Sebilis: (or his placeholder) in the Audience Chamber . #*Sebilis: Praetorian Captain Nagol (or his placeholder) near Venril Sathir's Lair . #*The Crypt of Agony: #Kill Drusella Sathir in Charasis: Maiden's Chamber. #Click the 4 musical instruments in the corners of Drusella's Chamber. #*When you click on the first one, , will spawn and run around saying "You shall not have the harp!" She will become agro (82^^^ Heroic) and attack when you click on the 3rd or 4th instrument. (She may or not become aggro before you are awarded your epic) #*FYI: I did not have 4 instruments appear. After clicking on 2 I was rewarded and the quest was finished. Melvia never became aggro'd. #*The instruments will respawn after a few minutes if you have trouble finding all four of them. #*You will be rewarded the Ayonic Axe and The Wards of Kelkarn, a house item. You need to place The Wards of Kelkarn in your character's home, and play them to begin the mythical version of the epic. STOP! If your goal is to have the Item for the Epic Conversion Timeline, you do NOT need to do the RAID version. You can begin that timeline now. Rewards *Ayonic Axe Credits